A New Beginning
by Ramanga
Summary: Who is this girl and what's going on? You're asking me? How should I know? Oh yeah *coughs* I'm the author. Well meet my OC, she's a regular young girl except with a secret. What's that you say, well keep reading, soon you will find out.
1. Is This The End?

**Chapter 1**

**Is This the end? **

* * *

_Is this the end? The world's a blur. The darkness is closing in on me. Someone please save me._ The Mysterious Girl thought, she could only see the darkness, creeping in inch by inch. The sounds around her; the explosions, the gun shots, even her heart beat was deafening. But, she heard footsteps, closing in, closer, closer, CLOSER! _Crap! Get up! Shit, girl! Come on, come out of this frickin' daze! _She screamed in her thoughts as she felt the touch of a soft, smooth palm of a woman? Yes a woman. She nudged me, "Hey, you awake?" She sounded young. The Mysterious Girl opened her eyes wide enough to let a little light in to see; green eyes, dark short hair, yes defiantly a woman. She nudged the Mysterious Girl once again and again and again and at one point the Mysterious Girl even thought, the woman slapped her. Obviously the woman was becoming more and more annoyed as every second past.

Finally, after about ten minutes of listening to her grunting and the slight sounds of the Mysterious Girl's face being slapped, even though her entire body couldn't move or feel, she knew the women picked her up. Carefully the woman carried the Mysterious Girl out the building and placed her in the woman's car, or what she thought was the woman's car. The Mysterious Girl felt safe, well safe enough to completely lose her senses and fall into the clutches of unconsciousness.

No matter how long the Mysterious Girl wanted to stay in the whirling cesspool called sleep, she woke up, confused. The room she was in was tiny, so tiny it looked like she was in a prison cell, Hell it smelt like a prison cell. Grunting at the pain in her side, she pulled herself up on to her feet and carefully walked towards the door. The door was nothing special at all, except the scratches on the door, almost looking like scratches from the claws of a cat's; really she didn't believe it was that interesting. However she noticed a sharp rusty pair of scissors, which were broken half way down the middle only leaving a knife like blade. With this she slipped it up her sleeve just in case. Then she placed her ear onto the rough wood of the door and listened. Nothing. She strained her hearing, but heard nothing. _Where is she? _The Mysterious Girl thought still straining her hearing. "Crap! There's damn milk everywhere" It was the woman who saved the Mysterious Girl earlier, but how long ago was earlier? The Mysterious Girl crept back onto the sofa she was on earlier and waited for what felt like hours until the woman finally opened the door and walked in.

The woman sat onto the edge of the sofa, so she didn't sit on the Mysterious Girl, who was waiting for the right moment to strike. "Right so lets have a look at you." The woman sounded pure and innocent, also she was helping the Mysterious Girl, who was weak and she would not have had any chance of survival if the woman didn't save her. The woman lifted up the Mysterious Girl's shirt to reveal a burn on the right side of her skin. The woman gently rubbed the burn cream across the burnt area, this stung the Mysterious Girl that she gave away her cover and she squealed loudly. "So you are awake, how you feeling?" The woman asked in a soft voice.  
The Mysterious Girl was crapping herself at this point, but she counselled it and answered in a nonchalant tone "Better than earlier. How long have I been out?"  
The woman smiled did she see the Mysterious Girl's pain and anxiety, "Two days. What's your name?"  
"Charlotte, Charlotte Reed" The Mysterious Girl answered in a hoarse tone.  
The woman smiled at Charlotte, "I'm Selena Kyle and this…" Selena threw her hands up and brought them down slowly "… is my home."

* * *

**TBC**

**Right so this is the beginning of Charlotte. I hope you enjoyed I'll write another chapter soon.**  
**You know what to do. Fav, Follow or review. Thanks.**


	2. Another Day

**Chapter 2**

**Another Day**

* * *

_"Another day",_ Selena thought carrying a backpack over her shoulder, "_what could possibly go wrong? _"The sun was setting, the owls came out and the bat was out and about. Back to the question 'what could possibly go wrong' remember that. Well Selena saw the bat-signal, "not a good sign" Selena murmured under her breath. "Okay girl, get in there and out, avoided alleyways and stay on the rooftops and a major rule use your sass if you come in conflict with the bat." Selena murmured under her breath once again. Selena moved to the rooftops, using her claws and Cat-o-nine-tail, one of her main accessory on her belt, to help her manoeuvre up the side of the building to the rooftop.

When she reached the top she stopped and listened intensely and squatted on the rooftop. This was important to Selena as anyone could be watching; Batman, Two Face or even the Joker. The last thing Selena needed right now was conflict between any of them. Selena carried on after five minutes of listening and jumped across the rooftops, with short brakes of listening and looking for danger. However, you would think Selena could take any thug, rogue, super villain or vigilant down easily, but she didn't want to risk what she was after.

After a few minutes of dodging and jumping rooftops, Selena came to her destination it was where Two Face kept refuge during Arkham City, damn Strange, that guy was insane. "Okay, go in and straight back out." Selena mumbled to herself, it was not Selena to be nervous, but this time they was something that was nudging her more and more away from this little 'errand'. Hell, she had to do it anyway, so Selena jumped onto the rooftop of the court house and crept inside. The court house was silent, until Selena's ears rang and she fell to the floor, smacking her head on the floor and everything went black.

"What should we do with her?" It was a manly voice, probably one of Two Face's thugs.  
"Two Face doesn't what her dead, yet." Yep, they are defiantly Two Face's thugs. This was exactly what Selena didn't need right now, two thugs maybe more poking at her and beating her with sticks. _"Crap!"_ Selena thought still in a daze, she couldn't open her eyes, couldn't move, the only thing she could do was listen and wait.

"Right, Razor grab her legs, I'll grab her arms and put her in the boss's car." The thug said in a nervous tone, as if he was expecting her to come out of this dreadful daze anytime soon.  
Minutes past maybe hours, but throughout the time had gone past Selena was surrounded by silence. Nobody spoke. Nobody said a damn word.

Light. That was the first thing Selena saw. Then thugs, Two Face's thugs, dressed in grey and black, with masks covering their face. Two Face had a thing with twos; he dress in twos, he had two gun and his most precious possession the double sided trick coin. The coin was scratch on one side that was the side, if landed on, Two Face would kill you, but if it landed on the non-marked side you'll have a chance of survival. Even with Selena, Two Face's nemesis, he would use the coin.

Selena didn't hesitate to get up and kick some ass. One down. Two down, oh this could keep on going for ever, a quick swish of Selena's cat-o-nine-tail, at this point there was about ten thugs on the floor crying for their mummy. After about three minutes all where down, Selena looked around the building, for Two Face, no a way out. It was going well so far, around one corner then the next, _"hopefully I won't come across Two Face" _Selena thought hoping it wouldn't come true.

Of course Two Face was around the next corner, he pulled his guns on her, but Selena was one step ahead and tripped him over with her cat-o-nine-tail. "What's up Harvey?" Selena smiled at him and kicked both guns across the floor, "cat got ya tongue?" Selena said as she kicked him in the face. Afterwards, Selena ran every corner, she was ready for the next surprise, but not for a young girl. Selena stood in front of the girl, who was short and had brown hair, the girl lay on the floor paralyzed, only the slight squint of the girls eyes. Selena whispered in her ear "You awake?" obviously not. Selena did everything she could to get her to wake up, but nothing worked.

So Selena lifted the girl of the floor and carried her outside, it was the same outside as it was earlier, dark and quite. However, the bat signal wasn't anywhere in the sky, "Well I know where Two Face parked his car." Selena mumbled under her breath as she walked towards the car and place the girl down on the pavement. As Selena elbowed the car window the sirens went off, "Crap, should have thought that through."

"Selena, do you need help with that?" It was of course the bat all dress in a black, rubber bat suit.  
Selena turned towards Bruce and smirked, "Of course you would come around to help."  
"So do you need help?" Bruce replied walking closer towards Selena.  
Selena turned back towards the car and opened the door as Bruce went to pick up the girl and placed her so she was lying down on the back seats.

Selena looked up to where Bruce was standing, but he was gone. "I'm pretty sure that man as social issues" Selena mumbled under her breath as she went to sit on the driver's seat. Selena looked back at the girl in a peaceful sleep and thought _"what was that girl doing in there with Two Face and why?" _finally after a while of thinking Selena set off back to her apartment.

* * *

**TBC**

**So I hope you enjoyed and I know I'm on a role, two chapters in a day.  
****So favorite, follow and review if you like. I write another and post it as soon as possible. **


	3. A Mysterious Object

**Chapter 3**

**A Mysterious Object**

* * *

It took about twenty minutes for Selina to arrive at her apartment, Selina sighed looking at the girl sleep in peace, then at the entrance of Selina's apartment building. She sighed again thinking what in the world would she do with this girl. Selina adjusted the gears into neutral, while leaving her foot on the breaks and pulled up the hand break to leave the car stationary. Soon after she released her foot from the breaks and unfastened her seatbelt, looking back at the girl every so often. Then she switched off the engine and pulled the keys from the ignition, while smirking, "Oh, Harvey, make sure your thugs never leave the keys in the car." Selina swung the key ring holding the car keys around her index finger and let out a laugh. Afterwards, she reached to open the door and climbed out into the dark abyss. The night was pitch black only brighten by the weak street lights and the moon's reflection, she closed the driver's seat door and opened the back door revealing the sleeping girl. Selina sighed once again and closed onto the girl's limb body and reached over to carefully pull her out. Securing the girl's body she placed her over her shoulder, letting the girl's head dangle over Selina's back. Holding the girl tightly, Selina closed the door of the car and locked it, allowing the car to make a beeping sound. Selina turned and walked into the entrance, the apartment was run down; the wall paper was torn, the carpet was covered in dirt and every object was varnished in dust. "Home, shit, home." Selena muttered under her breath.

When Selina arrived at the top of the stairs, she pulled out her keys from her pocket and unlocked the door. She pushed down on the rusty door handle and pushed the door open. Inside it looked like a tip; a mattress on the floor with a small blanket bundled up in the middle of the mattress, a few rotting counters and an old fridge that didn't work and a dusty chair at the other side of the apartment. Selina carried the girl over to the next room that didn't look pleasant but it had a sofa and a couple of pillows. She laid the girl down on the sofa and looked at her; she had pale skin and parched lips, her brown hair was long and straight that rested on her shoulders, she was slim, but athletic and she wore; black skinny jeans, a dark blue hoodie that zip up to her chest, a pair of dark blue sneakers and a silver locket that laid on her chest just peaking underneath her hoodie.

Selina was curious of the girl's locket, so curious she didn't resist reacting for the locket. Selina looked at the carving on the locket; it was a carving of a head of what looked like a demon with the letter 'R' on its forehead, which was enclosed in a ring.  
"Strange" Selina mumbled under her breath, "What could this mean?" She opened the locket, but it had nothing in it, not a mark, nothing.  
The girl moaned, which made Selina jump backwards and she released the locket from her hand, letting it rest on the girl's chest. Selina was still fixated on the locket and what the carving meant she needed someone to analyse this, she needed Bruce.

* * *

**TBC**

**So sooner or later you need Bruce to help of course.**  
**Favorite, follow or review and I'll write another soon. **


	4. Don't Miss

**Chapter 4**

**Don't Miss**

* * *

Selina removed the locket from the girl's neck and planted it in her pocket. Selina marched out of the apartment and back into Two Face's car, fastening up her seat belt and inserting the keys into the ignition. Selina put the car into first gear and pushed down on the acceleration, moving the car forward. She needed to know what the carving on the locket meant, so who to go to if not Bruce? He is intelligent, tall, and hot, Selina lost herself in her thoughts and didn't realise the gunshots behind her until one bullet popped a tire and she lost control. The car spun out of control and flipped over, crashing the side of the car into a tree.

Selina wasn't out long and wasn't hurt much, but she felt a trickle of blood run down her face. Selina opened her eyes; she was still in the car, but upside down with her arms dangling past her head, "what in hell happened?" She was stunned of this but she didn't want to hang around, so she reached for her seat belt release button and pressed it, allowing gravity to take her body and she landed on her back. Pain rose up her back and she groaned, but she pushed herself up. She pushed on the door and it gave away and fell to the floor, so Selina stumbled out of the car easily into the night sky, but the sun was rising letting more light onto the street. The car was a wreck "Thank God for seat belts. No it was Nils Bohlin. Thank Nils Bohlin for seat belts" Selina chuckled and looked behind her, seeing three snipers about one hundred yards away, all pointing their guns at Selina.

"Put your hands in the air, bitch!" One of the snipers yelled, but Selina couldn't tell which.  
Another thug laughed at the other's remark, but yelped as the thug on the left of the laughing thug winded him with the butt of his sniper rifle.  
Selina sighed and raise her arms "what do you want?" She could easily take down these morons if they were closer and didn't have guns, so to get out of this alive, she either had luck on her side and could get away without getting shot or if vigilante came to rescue her.  
"The boss needs to talk to you!" The same thug yelled.  
Selina sighed and looked up searching the rooftops for a figure, but there was nobody, "So why doesn't he talk to me himself? Is he afraid of playing a little cat and mouse?"  
"Shut up or I'll shut you up!" This time it was another thug.

Selina had enough of these morons she just wanted to take them down, so she let her hands fall to her side.  
"Put them back up or I'll shoot!" A thug yelled, but Selina didn't listen to his order "I swear I'll shoot you!"  
Selina looked back up at the rooftops, still nothing, "Then don't miss!" She ran and dove behind the car; bullets flying passed her and ricocheting off the car sending a deafening mechanic noise though her ears. Soon after the thugs switch their gun to burst fire, releasing bullets rapidly, but Selina didn't move of the risk of getting shot. She needed a way out, so she started looking around for something to be protected with. When she spotted the car door she quickly lifted it up with hardly any effort and dragged it in front of her and pulled it all the way across the street to the nearest alley way. Bullets flew everywhere; breaking the windows of the old abandon buildings behind her. One of the thugs shattered the glass of Selina's shield, but she kept her head below the open gap and didn't get shot.

Fortunately, Selina made it unmarked to the ally way and ran and she didn't stop until she made it to Gotham's most adored bachelor's mansion. It was huge and covered in pale brick, Selina sighed looking back on her live when she always wanted to live in Bruce Wayne's home, Hell she still wanted to live in that magnificent building. She looked up at the towering gate that opened up to the entrance way of the building then at camera watching outside the gates and waved, gesturing to open the gates to the security or Alfred, who really knows who opens those gates? But they didn't open, nothing moved. Something was up, Bruce even Alfred would open up for Selina or the security would tell her to go away, but no one answered. Selina had no option she needed to climb over the gate. Selina mumbled under her breath "phff, a girl needs to do everything around here" and she pushed herself up and easily she ascended over the gate and dropped when she was close to the bottom.

Selina squatted and kept silent, listening. All that was around her was the occasional police siren and the constant sound of the wind. Selina grew tired, but the sun rose higher in the sky. She decided to continue on the path towards Wayne Manner and became more curious with every step she took. When she finally reached the door, she held up her hand to knock, but before she could knock, the door opened and Alfred appeared.  
"Selina? How are you this morning?" Alfred spoke in a polite tone as usual, but looked pale and tired and was blocking the doorway with his body.  
"How are you, Alfred?" Selina looked behind him trying to get a glimpse of anything, but Alfred stopped her, blocking her view.  
"Selina, you better leave." He looked serious, something was defiantly up. "Please, you could get hurt if you stay any long." Alfred whispered to Selina so only she could hear.  
"Why, what's going?"  
"Go. Just go. Bruce will sort it out."  
"Is Bruce in there?"  
"Yes" Those words seem to hurt Alfred, as if it cut his heart in two. Alfred closed the door, but he didn't slam the door, he is too polite to slam the door on anyone's face.

Selina stepped away from the door and crouched under the nearest window, left of the main door entrance. Selina peeked up to see into the window and saw Alfred being beaten up by, who looked like, Joker's thugs. But Joker was dead, unless Harley took over after Joker that would make sense. Selina saw the balcony to Bruce's bedroom and climbed up the wall with help from Selina's cat-o-nine-tail. In the room was Harley, with her hair dyed black, leaning over Bruce, who was tied up sitting in a chair half-conscious blood trickling down his face. Selina was thinking of a way to get Bruce out of this mess and save Alfred from possible death. Harley wasn't alone; she was with a thug who had a gun pointing it at Bruce. No matter what Selina could do she could end up getting Bruce shot or even worst, the only thing she could do was stay out of sight and wait for an opening.

* * *

**TBC**

**Oooh Bruce is in a pickle, so is Alfred and Selina can't do anything to help. What's going to happen next?**  
**So I hope you enjoyed and please favorite, follow and review.**


	5. Because I'm Batman

**Chapter 5**

**Because I'm Batman**

* * *

Selina could only imagine Bruce being tortured like this, of course this was always a possibility, but what does Harley want with Bruce. Hardly anyone knew Batman's real identity, even the Commissioner of the GCPD, James Gordon. Selina waited for an opening, until Harley walked out of the room, Selina didn't know how long she'd have to rescue Bruce, but she needed his help and he needed hers. She jumped to the left, on to the next railing and looked inside; there were three of Harley's thugs all chatting about Bruce and other things that have gone off in Gotham recently. Selina opened the window and crept inside taking two of the thugs down straight away and the last would be easily taken down with a quick punch in the face. All thugs were down and Selina continued into the next room, the room Bruce was in.

When Selina entered the thug was already on the floor and Bruce was out of his bindings. "How in the world did you get yourself out of those bindings and take out a thug with a gun at point blank range? And _don't_ say 'because I'm Batman'!"  
Bruce didn't reply, just walked out the door onto the landing. Selina sighed under her breath, "Typical" and followed Bruce.

The thugs, Selina took out earlier, were still in their painful positions lying on the floor. Bruce walked pass without acknowledging them. Selina stared at Bruce. He looks older than he is. The crease between his eyebrows is piercing into his skin and the dressing gown he is wearing is ripped and stained with blood. The cuts on his face look painful and are leaking out with blood. Selina had a lot on her mind; the locket from the girl she just rescued hours ago, what Harley wanted Bruce for and why and the fact that Two Face was standing in her way in every single step she made and it was starting to piss her off.

As the time past most of the thugs who worked for Harley had their asses kick by Bruce or Selina, however Harley had wondered off and wasn't seen the hole time since Selina snuck into Bruce's house. Alfred was safe for now, but his face was covered in cuts and yellow and purple bruises. "What was Harley Quinn doing here?" Selina asked them both in a calm voice.  
"Wayne Tech. She wants Wayne Tech." Bruce said almost too quiet for Selina to hear.  
"Wayne Tech? Why?"  
"She doesn't just want Wayne Tech. She wants all its profits too."  
"Not surprising, Master Bruce" Alfred said "I suggest you give it to her and let the police handle this, for now."  
"What?" Bruce almost yelled "She will kill every single person who enters that building."  
"Alfred is right" Selina said "it might make you look like a coward, but it will secure your identity and you'll have a better chance of saving more pedestrians."

Bruce didn't like the idea, but it was his best chance of stopping Harley and possibly saving more people. "Fine I'll give her Wayne Tech."  
"Good choice, Master Bruce" Alfred announced almost smiling.  
"Anyway" Bruce muttered "why were you here, Selina?"  
Selina stuffed her hand in her right pocket and pulled the silver locket out. "Erm… I found this" Selina passes it to Bruce and ads "on a girls neck, who, as far as I know, is still asleep on my couch."  
"I have seen this before" Bruce announced looking shocked.  
Selina stared at Bruce, but he was Batman not his young spoiled billionaire bachelor self, otherwise known as Bruce Wayne. "What is it?"  
"It has the symbol of the league of assassins on it."  
"So?"  
"Selina, this belongs to a fully alleged follower of Ra's Al Gul."  
"So, the girl asleep on my couch is a follower of Ra's Al Gul" Selina laughs "no way, she can't be older than 14 years old."  
"Old enough to be an assassin?" Alfred announces.  
"Yes" Bruce says.

* * *

**TBC**

**Sorry I took my time with this one, but I'm sure you enjoyed this.**  
**Anyway Ra's Al Gul will be included soon and could my OC be an assassin working for Ra's? All these possibilities.**

**Anyway, please favorite, follow or review and I will write another chapter soon.**


	6. Blood and Bullets

**Chapter 6**

**Blood and Bullets**

* * *

Selina looked at the locket and muttered "an assassin" she looked up at Bruce and asked "should I question her or-"  
"No. Don't question her. Just act as if you don't know anything about her" Bruce interrupted.  
"Okay, but at one point-"  
"Become friends and get close to her and she might just tell you."  
"You sure that'll work?"  
"As sure as I can get."  
Selina smirked, "so you're not sure?"  
"No, not at all" Bruce laughed.  
Alfred cleared his throat. Selina didn't realise how close Bruce had gotten, he was leaning in, his mouth inchers away from Selina's. She pulled away and stood up, "Okay, I better get going" before Bruce could say anything she left his mansion.

Selina walked down the streets of Gotham fantasising about Bruce, why didn't she just kiss the man?  
"Come on, Harley doesn't want us to be late" one of Harley's thugs announced. As soon as Selina heard the first word she pinned herself up against a wall and listened intently.  
"Why are we meeting her again?" another thug asked.  
"To discuss how to 'deal' Bruce Wayne. Do you ever listen?" the first thug said sounding annoyed. "Just knock will you."  
As they went in Selina slipped into the alley way and listened in through the door. It wasn't easy to hear, but Selina could her some bits like "our next meeting", "I'll need plenty of man power" and "Joker's vengeance".  
Selina pulled away, 'Joker's vengeance' what could that mean? "Crap. Does she know Bruce is Batman?" In that split moment the door opened to an unsuspecting thug. The thug pulled his gun from his belt, but before he could point it at Selina, she grabbed for the gun and shot it next to the thug's ear. He collapsed to the floor clawing at his disfigured ear. Selina bolted and climbed up the nearest fire escape as gun fire ringed in her ears. Panting she reached the top as one last shot was fired, which burnt her left hamstring. Grasping her wound, Selina limbed across the rooftops until she lost sight of the shooters. Selina stopped in her tracks to feel the wound she let out a moan as she did so. It was sticky with blood. Selina ripped the helm of her shirt, which Selina was planning to throw out, and wrapped it tightly around her wound. She didn't know how much blood she lost, but she staggered back to her apartment.

Leaving the door half open Selina collapsed to the floor shaking at the amount of blood she had lost. She knew one thing she needed to do, remove the bullet and cauterize the wound. Selina pushed herself up and lent up against the wall for balance. She hugged the wall as she limbed to the kitchen, where hopefully there was a knife. As she reached the kitchen she ransack the draws until she found a slender knife and disinfected it with boiling water, from the kettle on the stove. Panting heavily Selina pointed the tip of the knife in direction of the bullet and without even thinking she drove the knife deep down into the wound and dislodged the bullet from her tender muscle. Selina's throat was raw from screaming by the time she removed the bullet from her leg. Black edged Selina's eyes. She clung to the kitchen counter so she could keep herself stood up and leaned in pain to the stove, switched it on and laid the knife over the stove's hob. A few moments later the knife glowed bronze. Selina pick it up and carefully moved it to her wound. In a split second a burning sensation ran up her leg, the wound was cauterized. The knife dropped to the floor and soon so did she.

Selina woke up on her crappy mattress. How did she end up on her mattress? Selina struggled to stand up, but she just about managed and leant against the wall. The door was closed too, which was half open last time Selina checked. Selina limbed to the kitchen. When she reached the kitchen the knife wasn't on the floor anymore, it was in the sink and the stove was turned off. "Weird" Selina muttered. Selina went into the next room, the room Ra's' assassin was unconscious in. She was still out, Selina walked up to her and looked at her placid expression. She waved her hand in the girls face, no response. Selina limbed out of the room and back into the kitchen. A ginger and black cat squeezed through the small gap in the window and meowed at Selina. She smiled at the cat, "Hey, Persephone."  
"Ahhh, the Queen of the Underworld" a familiar voice echoed from behind Selina. Selina turned around to see Bruce.  
"So you know Greek mythology, do you?" Selina smiled.  
"The question is, what don't I know?"  
"You don't know how to knock, that's one" Selina laughed.  
"Any more?"  
"Yeah I have a few. So what you doing here?"  
"I came around her a few hours ago to see how you were doing, then I found the door open and you pasted out on the kitchen floor."  
Selina's smile faded, "So you helped me out?"  
"Yeah, and I brought milk."  
"Thanks."  
"For the milk or the help?" Bruce smiled.  
"For both I guess."

* * *

**TBC**

I know it been a month or so but you can expect more for me for now on as I will have described in my bio.  
So please fav, follow or review.


	7. Happy Greetings

**Chapter 7**

**Happy Greetings**

* * *

Bruce smiled at Selina, her bright green eyes lit up the darkness – like a cat's, Bruce leaned in touching the tip of her lips with his own. Selina wrapped her arms around Bruce's neck and tugged his lips with her own. Together they sank to the floor nipping on each other lips. With their legs intertwined the couple laid next to each other until they both fell asleep.

Selina woke on her mattress where she and Bruce spent the night. She looked over to where Bruce was supposed to be, but of course he already left. Selina stood up, with less struggle. A loud bang sounded from the kitchen. Selina limbed over to the kitchen to find Persephone drinking spilt milk, "Crap! There's damn milk everywhere!" Selina sighed and pick up the milk bottle with the remaining milk inside, which was about a quarter of the bottle full. "No worries, Persephone. I'll do some 'shopping' later. I'm just going to check on our guest."

The door creaked open and Selina stepped through. Selina sat on the edge of the sofa so she wouldn't sit on the girl. She looked at the girl's face and sighed. Carefully, Selina lifted up the girls t-shirt to see her wound, which was healed up however purple bruised covered across her left side. Selina placed her hand on the girl's hip, where the bruise ends, the girl wheezed in pain and fluttered open her eyes. "Hallelujah, she's alive" Selina cried in joy.  
The girl struggled to sit up, but just about managed, "Where am I? And who are you?"  
Selina smiled, "I'm Selina and this is my casa."  
"Come again?"  
Selina smirked, "This is my home."  
The girl wheezed and clutched her side, "How long have I been out?"  
"Nearly two days. Lemme ask you some of my questions. Who are you and what were you doing in Arkham museum?" Selina asked.  
The girl sighed, "My name's Charlotte, Charlotte Reed. But I can't remember anything else… except I met this guy who looked really weird."  
Selina expression harden, "Wait, did he have a half scared face and have an obsession with twos?"  
"Yeah… do you know him?" Charlotte asked.  
"Yeah, yeah I do."

* * *

**TBC**

**Oooooh, this kid.**  
**Anyway, I hoped you enjoyed this chapter, as you know I'll another chapter as soon as possible  
and i****f it's not so much trouble, please favorite, follow or review.**


	8. The Skeleton in the Cupboard

**Chapter 8**

**The Skeleton in the Cupboard**

* * *

"So, what are we doing again?" Charlotte are we doing again"asked whilst following Selina through the industrial district.  
Selina stared down at Charlotte, her dark eyes burning with innocence and purity and then Selina remembered this innocent looking girl is a raging assassin. Trying too hard to keep her voice calm, she spoke hoarsely, "We are getting out of this Hell-hole."  
"Right, I get that, but how? No one's ever escaped, right?"  
Selina smiled, "I like how you hardly know anything about this place."  
Charlotte laughed sarcastically.  
"Keep your voice down." Selina whispered, "You don't want to be beaten to a pulp now, do you?  
Charlotte smiled, "I could take whoever, including you."  
"Really? What about Batman?"  
Charlotte looked down at her feet.  
Selina smiled, "I thought so."

The two rogues crept quietly through the industrial district, using the walls as cover if anyone spotted them. Gun fire rang in Selina's ears, did someone spot the? "Charlotte" Selina turned her head behind her, she was gone, "crap" Selina muttered. She lifted her head over the wall to see if there was a thug shooting at her, or if she could spot Charlotte. A sudden burst of gun fire hit the wall Selina was behind, forcing her to duck down. Breathing heavily Selina crouched, keeping her head below the short wall and crept to the corner of the wall, looking around the corner Selina inspected the ground, "only seven thugs" Selina paused, "with guns." Then Selina looked up to see a sniper, she cursed, but a glint of red kept her from backing into cover. It was Charlotte. In amazement, Selina glared at Charlotte. In one swift move she kicked thug no. 1's feet from under him and snatched his gun, loading lead into thug no. 2's and no. 3's heads and in seconds all the thugs lied on the floor, a few twitching their limbs. Selina backed into her cover. How the hell did she do that?  
"Selina?"  
Selina turned to see Charlotte, her face splattered in blood. "Did you get the sniper?" Selina asked.  
Charlotte vaulted over the wall and seconds later a scream and a thud sounded as if someone was pushed off a building roof.

They'd been walking in silence for half the trip across Arkham City, but after Charlotte killed the eight thugs in the industrial district there was only silence.  
Charlotte looked at Selina like she was in pain, "Selena?"  
Selina looked down at the young girl, "How old are you?"  
"Err… Selina, why does that matter?" Charlotte replied confused.  
"Just tell me." Selina tried to keep calm, but many questions ran through her mind.  
"I'm 17. But I look younger than I am."  
"Where… how did you learn to do that?"  
Charlotte paused and pulled Selina to a stop, "I… I learned it from my mentor, Talia Al Gul. I didn't choose to become an assassin my father expected me to do just as well as my sister. He was always saying 'why can't you be like your sister', so I came to Arkham City."  
Selina's face soften, Charlotte looked delicate, even younger than the age she believed she was, she reminded her of herself when she was homeless and living on the street. Selina pulled Charlotte's locket out of her pocket, "You don't need to tell me no more, but I think this belongs to you."  
Charlotte took the locket from Selina and stuffed it in her pocket. She looked up and smiled, "Thank you."

Selina smiled and wrapped her arm around Charlotte's neck ruffling her hair, "You know, you were half right."  
Charlotte looked up at Selina, who still had her arm wrapped around Charlotte's head. "About what?"  
"About 'I could take whoever'." Selina mocked, imitating Charlotte badly.  
"Oh, I think I can take you." Charlotte laughed.  
"Sure you can. Hey, I'll tell you what. When we get back, you can show me your moves."  
Charlotte Smirked, "Why wait until then?" In a split second Charlotte drove her elbow into Selina's ribs, forcing her to double over making her hold lose enough for Charlotte to escape out of.  
Selina remained slumped over trying to catch her breath back, "You… yeah, you were… right."  
Charlotte put her hand on Selina's shoulder, "Are you okay?"  
Selina straightened up trying to cover up that she was out of breath, "Yeah, I'm good." Selina smiled at Charlotte, "Next time, warn me."  
Charlotte laughed. "You know, a true assassin doesn't need warning."

Charlotte and Selina had been walking through the industrial district for half an hour until Selina pulled charlotte to a stop. "So, about this 'way out' you've been chewing my ear off about, where is it?" Charlotte asked.  
Selina smiled, "Look for yourself. It's just over this wall." Charlotte climbed the wall in one swift move, it was hard to believe, for Selina, that she is a trained assassin. As she pulled herself over Selina followed. In front of them was a huge hole cutting through Arkham City's boarder.  
"Wait, is this the escape route Sionis was planning to escape through, but caught going through it?" Charlotte asked.  
Selina smirked, "So this girl does know things."  
"Wouldn't the T.I.G.E.R guards have notice you 'wondering', back and forth, through the tunnel?"  
"Well most of the T.I.G.E.R guards died during the explosion in the Wonder Tower and those who didn't left Arkham City. So Arkham City is monitored by the GCPD. Anyway the GCPD are more concerned about Harley Quinn." Selina replied.  
"Why are they so concerned over Harley?" Charlotte asked.  
"She's taking Joker's death pretty bad."  
Charlotte didn't reply, she just nodded her head and ventured into the tunnel. Inhaling deeply, Selina followed Charlotte and the two rogues descended through the hole in silence and as soon the moon light washed over them they entered Gotham City.

* * *

**TBC**

**I hope you enjoyed, if so please favorite, follow or review.**


End file.
